Haunting
by KairiCentatri
Summary: Hermione is Haunted by dreams of her childhood, who will come to her rescue? Remember this story is very graphic, please advise that if you are easily disgusted or disturbed by, sexual and or violent acts please do not read. IN PROCESS OF RE-EDITING
1. Nightmare

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS RATED R FOR GRAPHIC SCENCES.**

After four years without an update, I am rewriting and seriously giving this story a much needed edit! Bare with me as I fix this mess I produced as a novice writing teen, and remake into the writings of a young wife, woman, and mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Nightmare

She tossed and turned on her bed, while being haunted with his image, Tall, braud, long white hair, and clad below. He told her to do it; slowly she lowered her bruised and beaten face to the length of his beating erection and hesitated. He shoved her head down hard onto the head, and he moaned. As he stroked her head, tears fell down her cheeks, "That's my sweet Hermione; all you need is a little directing." Her father applied more pressure onto her head when he felt her try and fight to get up as he came into her mouth. He pulled her back by her hair and threw her onto the bed, as he preceded to get up and walk out of her bedroom door and leave her to sob into slumber.

Hermione shot up straight in her bed, soon to realize it was a dream, just a memory of her haunting past. She lifted her fingers to find wetness on her cheeks, noting that even after all these years, even the remembering still pained her.

"At least this time he can't come back." Hermione thought out loud, "But still..." she pulled out a small knife and made slashes in her frail, beaten wrists.

"I want it to go away, even if just for tonight..." she made a moan as the blood trickled into her hand and onto the sheets. She focused on the pulsing of the vein and she lulled herself to sleep.

Hermione awoke to the rising sun, and stood from the bed gathering the stained sheets as she trudged to the bathroom to bath and dress for the day.

………….

"Good morning." said Molly Weasley, as Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins came down the stairs.

"Good morning!" they all said as each one took a seat at the kitchen table to chow down on some breakfast. Ginny quickly came through the door from watering the garden out back.

"Where's Mione?" she said with a worried look.

"I 'inck she aking a shuwer." Ron said with a mouth full of eggs. "Oh" said Ginny, "I'll go see how she's doing then."

Ginny walked up the stairs to the bathroom that her and Hermione shared, and knocked on the door. "Mione are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok!!" yelled Hermione over the running water, "I'll be out in a bit!"

"Okay!" said Ginny and she skipped back down to the breakfast table to grab her and Hermione something to eat before Ron hogged it all.

……………

Hermione closed her eyes as the warm water flowed over her well endowed female body. She could feel all the bad thought wash away with every trickle. She awoke from her revere and turned the knob off as she retreated from the shower wrapped in a skimpy towel with the smell of wild flowers lingering on her tone skin.

She moaned as the wonderful fragrance entered her nose, while dressing her person in school uniform and went back to her room to get to the trunk, where she found Ginny with a plate of fresh fruit, moon cakes, and two glasses of dragon fruit juice, waiting for her best friend.

"I thought we could share if you are hungry." Ginny said with a bright smile to Hermione.

"Sure we can, I'm famished." Hermione and Ginny began to eat, and as they finished, grabbed their trunks and went downstairs to gather with Harry and Ron.

"Well, we better be off." Stated Fred and George. "We have a joke shop to run!"

Mrs. Weasley waved them off as they disappeared into the green light emanated from the floo powder in the fireplace.

"We best be off as well." said Molly Weasley, as everyone scattered to collect their last minute items to be packed and loaded up in to an SUV that Mr. Weasley recently confiscated from a wizard at The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, who would of thought Lucius Malfoy would have a secret love for fancy muggle vehicles.

They rose high into the air and almost as fast as the speed of light flew off to King's Cross Station, and make their train to Hogwats,

What do you think? I think my skills for writing have quite improved over the years, please be patient as I update this story. I will not delete any chapters I have previously uploaded, I will just edit them as I have time.

~KairiCentatri


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I never will own Harry Potter, even though i will forever allow my imagination to be consumed by it.

Corrections have been made.

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione looked out the window of the train as Crookshanks chased Pidewidgeon around the small room on the train. The thoughts of her father kept going through her mind.

Then she said to herself, "no dammit, not here. Not near my friends."

She snapped out of her thought by Ron offering her a chocolate frog. She gladly ate it and took out the card. "Which one did you get?" Wailed Ron.

"Uh... Professor Snape..." she looked carefully into the eyes of the professor on the card, then Ron took it from her and looked at it.

"No way!" He yelled. "That ugly old bat couldn't of ever done anything that great!"

Ron gave the card back to Hermione as she opened a book on crystals. She thought much differently about Snape than Ron did. She studied the picture and placed it in her book.

Hermione thought it would make a great bookmark that way she could look at him every time she read.

As the train reached Hogwarts, she could see the bright lights from the castle, and she said to herself, "I'm Home.."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off the train and into the carriages that carried them to the castle. They got out and went into the Great Hall. Then everyone would wait til the first years arrived by boat and get sorted, but that wouldn't take long. As they sat at the Gryffindor table, the scared, nervous first years began to pour in to the Great Hall.

The sorting hat sung his song and placed the first years in their appropriate houses, then Dumbledore rose and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I trust all of you had a wonderful summer."

Then Dumbledore went into a long speech about the rules, so the first years would be aware. "Now we may begin the feast!" Food appeared from thin air as everyone began to eat to their hearts content.

Hermione looked intently at the potions master at the head table, "that picture doesn't do him justice." she said to herself while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

She stared at him only to realize he was now staring back. Hermione turned red as a cherry and went back to her dinner while she heard Ron talk about the first Quidditch game they will have.

Everyone began to file out and to the dormitories. Being Hermione and Ron were Gryffindor head boy and girl they set off to their rooms after escorting the first years and giving them their password.

"This has been so great!" said Ron in a cheerful voice, " I mean you and Harry being at my house and we all coming here in that unusual car, and that view from the train, everything is going well!"

Hermione looked at Ron with a smile as he looked at the ceiling rather giggly. "Yeah." said Hermione, "I suppose it has been a good day."

They said their goodbyes and entered their own rooms. Hermione stripped off her clothes and got into a silk pair of pants and a spaghetti strapped shirt, laid down in her bed and drifted to sleep dreaming about Severus Snape.

He was perfect...

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 3 will be up shortly

Becky aka -Kairi aka - Fi pick a name i use them all...


	3. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I own myself.

Chapter 3

Morning

Hermione awoke so the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She watched as Crookshanks clawed at the window as if in attempt to catch one of the birds. She called Crookshanks to her lap and immediately he obeyed. Hermione carefully scratched him behind the ears, as he purred softly in delight.

Hermione noticed that her clothes she stripped off last night were missing. "Probably the house elves." She said out loud.

Slowly she got out of bed and went to the shower; she said a small spell and felt as all the negativity melted away.

"I will have a good day today." she quoted, "nothing shall harm or maim me." Then she bowed her head. "Blessed Be."

Hermione finished her shower, dried off, and placed on her robes just as Ginny was knocking on her door.

"You Ready Mione?"

"Yes I am."

Hermione walked out, and hand in hand she and Ginny swiftly carried themselves to the Great hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry motioned Hermione and Ginny to sit with them as they entered through the great towering doors. Right as Hermione took a seat she looked at the head table for any sign of the dear potions master. There he was sitting so elegantly as he ate his food. Hermione looked so intently at him. She knew she liked him and every time she was near him ever since her third year, she felt as though he could take all her pain away.

"Well, we all better get to classes." Hermione said with a grin. She knew the quicker she got through her morning classes, the quicker she could be in potions to be near Snape.

She grabbed her books and gleefully skipped to her first class... which incidentally wasn't just a new combination for a class, but held a new teacher...

Please Read and Review


	4. Crystals, Herbs, and Candle Magick

Disclaimer: 1. I do not own Harry Potter.

2. I do not own Harry Potter.

3. I do not own Harry Potter.

4. I do not own Harry Potter.

5. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

**Crystals, Herbs, and Candle Magick**

As Hermione entered her first class, she was in awe over all the elegance and enchantment it held. Over the windows were shimmering draperies of black velvet with silver moons and stars embroidered delicately into the fabric. Soft glowing candles of white and pink dimly lit the room, as the flames from them danced across the walls. The light scent of lavender filled the air as the room became populated with the students there for that period.

"Good Morning." said a sweet enchanting female voice.

A young woman no taller than 5'4" walked out from behind one of the draperies. She wore a silky black gown with huge sleeves that hung almost down to her feet, as the rest of the fabric hugged every curve her delicate figure possessed.

"My name is Professor Akari."

Everyone looked around at each other rather puzzled.

"I understand that all of you are not aware of the reason many students in the school have been given this class."

Many of the students nodded.

"Judging by last year's end of the year potion exams, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape decided that an extra class be offered."

Akari took a seat behind a cherry oak desk.

"Students, who scored a rather high score on last year's Potions final, were given this class, as well as students who scored rather low."

There may have only been 14 students all together in that one room, but the questioning voices that erupted sounded as though 100 banshees were terrorizing the school.

Akari said in a most soothing voice," Please, allow me to explain."

The room grew silent.

"As I was about to say... students who scored above average on the potions final, received _this_ class because Dumbledore thought it would be educating to learn some older forms of magick. As for the ones who scored lower... they receive _this_ class to receive extra help on herb qualities, and certain potion views."

She looked around the room carefully.

"As I trust everyone has noticed that not many students dwell within this room at this current period. That is simply because this is only class in which the students who scored above average reside."

Everyone in the room looked rather amazed and sat more relaxed now as Professor Akari went on for the rest of the hour talking about crystal properties.

Hermione couldn't help but doodle I love S.S. in her notebook until the bell rang, as everyone filed out, Hermione couldn't help but feel as though time had went by faster than usual. She glanced at her watch and realized it was lunchtime... _lunchtime... already?_

Sure enough everyone was heading toward the Great Hall.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Granger?" Professor Akari said with a caring tone.

Hermione slowly turned around.

"Uh... well... is it lunchtime already?"

"Oh I am dreadfully sorry; I failed to mention that this class is for the whole morning." Akari held her hand over her forehead." Yes Miss Granger it is lunchtime. Goddess where is my mine today?"

Hermione then realized that her next period was potions. She gleefully hugged the new Professor and thanked her while running like lightning out of the classroom to gulp down her lunch.

Hermione entered the Great Hall just as Ginny was taking a seat at the very far end of Gryffindor table. She ran up and literally jumped onto the bench scaring poor Ginny half to death.

"Goddess Mione! Are you trying to make me nearly die AGAIN!" Ginny protested in a louder manor than she intended.

Hermione looked at Ginny with the most joyous look on her face, "Sorry Ginny, I'm just so taken with today."

"Really? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"He's so perfect...

"_Perfect? Who?_"

But before Ginny could get an answer, Hermione was right back out the door still eating a piece of cherry cobbler.

She couldn't wait till she reached the potions classroom, even though it was dark, dungy, and very cold... _he_ was there and that very fact could simply melt Hermione completely into goo.

Hermione was the first one there and she was completely out of breath.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger." That sexy, silky voice that Severus Snape spoke with nearly sent Hermione into a raging fit. She fancied him of course, but his voice, his figure it was... Absolutely perfect. Nothing else in Hermione's mind could describe it.

"Hello Professor.'

She went to take a seat when she noticed him closing the door behind her...

Please R&R

Becky aka -Kairi aka -Fi


	5. Mysterious Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the new teacher I do own. Professor Akari is actually a character in one of my books called Blood Witch. Just minus the Professor. .

Chapter 5

Mysterious Feelings

As Snape shut the door behind Hermione, she felt a little uneasy, but she quickly disregarded the feeling and began to doodle once more. She felt Snape walk back to his desk, as she continued to scribble away at her notebook. She could hear the harsh scratching of his quill to the parchment he was writing, or grading. Hermione couldn't tell for sure, but she looked at him through her flimsy long hair that had lost some of its frizziness, to find him peeking at her though his hair. Hermione blushed furiously and suddenly recently fed students began to file into the room chattering away.

"Silence!" Snape yelled over the crowd, causing Neville to jump about 10 feet high in the air. Everyone then scurried to their seats to avoid the taking of their house points.

Snape towered over first table of students, including Hermione, as if in attempt to force the fear even deeper into their eyes.

"Now will everyone quickly get out their quills and parchment...?" He produced a slight smirk. "You all will be taking notes."

No one in the classroom cared to abject. The sound of scratching quills filled the room as Snape began talking about the stimulant effects of the majurana plant.

After about 2 hours of the lecture, Snape looked over at Hermione's notebook to see that what was written on it we not strait lines as to one would use to right down their notes, especially Hermione, her being the organized, perfect know-it-all everyone perceived her as.

Snape walked in front of Hermione in attempt to see what she was dreamily scribbling on her parchment. _It said -I love S.S.-. _Snape snatched up the notebook before she could reach for it, and from Snape's soft, firm lips he spoke

"Miss Granger, would you mind listening to my lecture, instead of writing about your failed attempt at a love life."

Hermione looked as though she could kill in that moment. The whole room lit up with laughter, and Hermione turned so very cherry red.

"Class Dismissed!"

As about half the class had already left, Hermione decided to follow.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped.

"Yes Professor?"

"Come to my desk..."

Hermione hesitated, but slowly turned around and trudged to his desk in which he was now occupying. Snape held up Hermione's notebook and muttered a charm, making it glow, then she saw it say the words - I love Severus Snape, 7 feet tall, long black hair, dark brown/black eyes, size 10 shoe- Hermione looked in frustration. She didn't write that...

"This notebook Miss Granger is now bewitched with an emotion, subject reveal charm."

She looked at him in horror, but he continued.

"In other words in reveals, who you are writing about and exactly how you feel about them and a description of them."

Hermione tried to snatch the notebook back, but Snape grabbed her arm and clutched tightly. Hermione screamed as her wounds from her cutting herself had split open and blood soaked through her robes. Snape could smell the sweet liquid and he pushed up her sleeve to see the cause of the scent. He saw deep thrashed slashed in her wrists and forearm, and he looked at Hermione with the most hurt and concerned eyes.

"Why Hermione?"

Becky, Kairi, and Fi... err how about i just sign every chapter at the end with the nick name Fi...


	6. Running Away

Disclaimer: We all know nobody but J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. We also know that we all play little twisted games with them... and we all know that no matter how we word our disclaimer, it will still mean the same thing... We do not own Harry Potter...

Chapter 6

Running Away

Snape let go of Hermione's arm and she shot strait out the door, and up to her room. She was head girl now, so she could freely fall onto her own bed and cry without anyone to hear her. She couldn't even think, all Hermione could do was run.

She reached her room and said "Be-Be... Belladonna De-De... Devcla... ir." Even though she stuttered tremendously, the door open and on the bed she fell.

In between sobs she mumbled,

"How-w..."

"Why?"

"N-n-no!"

o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o2o

Severus was stunned for a minute.

"My... uh Perfect... Know-it-all Granger? Why would she do such a thing to such a beauti... uh herself?"

He decided to see the headmaster on this. Even though Dumbledore knew everything, he usually teased everyone into making them tell him what they wanted even if he already knew. In barely any time Snape was in Dumbledore's office waiting for a reply.

"Well..." Said Dumbledore. "It seems an acceptable idea Severus. I permit you to do this on Miss Granger to help her."

"Thank you headmaster.'

Snape got up and left.

"Poor Hermione... she's got a man after her now and even he doesn't know it yet."

Snape was sitting in his chambers on the couch drinking brandy while pondering how he would go about his plans.

"I must make sure she doesn't realize I'm doing it... but how?"

He was lost; trying to persuade poor Hermione wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't any other choice... he had to help her.

"I'VE BLOODY GOT IT!" And with that Severus grabbed some parchment and a quill and began writing to Miss Granger.

Miss Granger,

Will you ever so kindly join me in the potions classroom immediately?

Prof. Severus Snape

It had already reached 2:00 am by the time Hermione woke to see the letter from Severus waiting for her. She rubbed her eyes furiously after she read it.

"What's this all about?"

Even though she was confused, Hermione trudged to the dungeons. She hadn't even changed her clothes because she had been so upset. Her wrinkled T-shirt she carelessly was wearing with her school uniform skirt, bunched up as she walked. When Hermione finally reached the potions classroom and walked in, Severus shut the door and gave her a heart-stopping look.

"Good Evening Miss Granger." He said in a silkily tone. "Please have a seat."

He pointed toward a couch in the classroom and she walked casually there to sit. Snape joined her and looked into her eyes. Hermione immediately lost herself in them, and Severus could see everything... Legimancy had been his plan.

He could see Hermione's pain, her mother, her friends, and her father... every memory. Her father...

"What is her father doing?" Severus thought.

Hermione thought something was wrong, and realized he could perform Legimancy. She got up and tried to run, but Severus caught her by her arm, this time the one that wasn't sliced up. She couldn't look at him... she knew that he now was aware of her darkest secret...

Severus stood up. He was still clutching Hermione's arm. He placed one of his hands under her chin to make her look at him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, and began crying.

"It's ok sweetie." He said in a gentle voice.

"I... I... I'm so sor-r-y Professor..." Hermione stuttered though tears.

"For what?" He said caringly.

Hermione buried her face in his robes.

"For..."

Tee hee hee... I am so evil...

Please R & R

Fi


	7. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

Sorry about all the cliffies, . I like writing cliffies. I've become sick once again, so updating has been delayed because of that. Sorry if the characters in the story are out of their normal personalities, but this is a fanfic, and I'm doing my best. I've had problems with the same things that go on in the story, therefore the reason I've written it in this way. I've gotten 26 reviews! I'm so happy everyone likes my story, and it made me feel better to write it. I'm sorry if it's too fast but I'm going to try and slow things up. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Merry Part and Blessed Be.

Chapter 8

Forgive Me

"I... I... I'm so sor-r-y Professor..." Hermione stuttered though tears.

"For what?" He said caringly.

Hermione buried her face in his robes.

"For..." She cried harder. "For not telling anyone..."

Severus pulled her face up. "Tell what?"

He wasn't making this easy for her; he wanted her to tell him... to release all her pain.

"About me slitting my wrists..."

'Hermione..." Severus looked dearly at her. "It's quite alright, I know now, and I can help you. I suspect you've told the proper authorities about your home life?"

Hermione's voice reached to a soft whisper, "no..."

Severus took a minute to register her answer. "What?"

"I said no... I never told anyone..."

Severus sat back down and pulled Hermione down beside him.

"Why didn't you?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, and began running explanations through her mind. Severus pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

"You were confused weren't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Scared?"

She nodded again.

"Do you think he will ever come back?"

Hermione shuddered, "Yes..."

And she cried... she couldn't help it... he seemed to understand everything. Even though this certainly wasn't the Snape she grew to know, she felt he trusted her to know the truth. That Snape was actually an elegant, loving, comforting Severus. He really was the one she dreamed about and that made her happy through all her pain.

"Hermione, you need to go to your room now. I suggest not going to classes today. You need sufficient rest, and being up at 2:00 am will not help any."

"Yes sir..." Hermione managed to choke out.

She walked to the door and Severus let his hand fall onto her lower back as in attempt to help her out, and she ran to her room.

When Hermione reached the silk black sheets of her bed, she collapsed immediately, and dreamed of "him"

He was so perfect...

Sorry if this chapter is short, but I don't feel well, and I needed to give you guys something to indulge yourselves in.

R & r

Becky


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Confessions

Hermione awoke the next morning. She was about to get ready for classes when she remembered Snape told her to rest. She fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hermione remember how she felt last night. She knew he saw it, and it left her with a weird feeling, like she finally got something out that had been pent up for years. All her pain had seemed to melt away in his arms, but she thought about him being the only one to know. She had lived a lie for so long, allowing everyone to think she had a good family, a warm light to guide her. She allowed her friends to think nothing was wrong. When everything felt as though it was falling apart through her fingers.

"What do I do now?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"How can I tell Harry and Ron?'

"Or Ginny? ..."

Hermione lay there as a sing tear fell from her cheek.

"Why? Why did this have to ever happen in the first place?"

None of the guys, not even Mrs. Weasley knew exactly why Hermione's parents "disappeared"; all they knew is that Hermione was to be under the Weasley's care until further notice. Even though it had just been the second day of school, she still thought how long she would have till they knew the truth about her father, and mother. She remembered the night her father left, dragging her mother with him. Her father may have been a muggle... but it didn't stop his heart from being cold, and him from being a wannabe Voldermort. Hermione didn't understand everything that happened. All she remembered were about 30 death eaters came into her house, her mother's screaming, and the chanting, the constant chanting throughout the whole ordeal. The death eaters noticed her watching, and chased her through the house. She ran up the stairs, but they didn't follow, instead they were ordered to leave. The last thing she saw was he father leaving ... willingly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Do ... Dobby ... its Dobby, Miss."

Hermione went and opened the door.

"Hi Dobby."

Dobby was holding a tray of food.

"I was told to bring you your breakfast."

"Oh..." Hermione looked questionably. "By Whom?"

Dobby looked at her with big eyes.

"I ... uh... that is..."

"Never mind Dobby."

He smiled ear to ear and motioned her to take the tray.

Hermione took it, and flipped Dobby a galleon. She heard him gleefully squeal as she shut the door and sat back on her bed. On the tray sat a plate of warm scrambled eggs, 3 bacon strips, white gravy, 2 biscuits, and grits. There was a glass of cold orange juice and a small covered dish, which Hermione figured was a dessert of some kind. She began to feel her stomach rumble from the hunger, and quickly started to devour the food. When she finished, she looked at the covered dish, she opened it and saw that instead of a dessert, there was a letter and a small box. She opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I trust you got the adequate amount of rest your body needed from all the sadness that consumed you._

_Please inform me this evening of your health in my office. In the box beside this letter is a potion that I insist you drink upon arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Snape_

"I guess it couldn't hurt to let him know something, hopefully he just won't ask questions."

She opened the box which held the bottled potion, and eyed it strangely. It was a simple clear liquid.

"It looks harmless. I wonder why he didn't say what it's for."

Hermione put the potion on the night table and laid her head on her pillow.

"I might as well get some more sleep so I can really say I 'feel' better I suppose."

Hermione closed her eyes, unknowing of what to come.

... evening potions ...

" Mr. Longbottom! That is not how you add belladonna to that potion! Haven't you been paying attention in that new class?"

Snape was hounding poor Neville.

"Of course Pro...Professor Sn...Snape, but it's only been the second day of the new school year. Professor Akari only went over crystal properties."

"Do not give me your childish excuses!" Snape bore his dark eyes into Neville. "I'm sure you noticed how Professor Akari ate during lunch today as well?"

Neville's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"Oh yes, her dark hair fell gracefully along her back and the way her food touched her soft lips..."

Neville looked in horror. Everyone in the classroom roared with laughter, Lavender, and Pavarti thought it was sweet. Snape smirked.

"Well, we now know why Neville can't prepare a proper potion."

Draco yelled,

"It doesn't matter, all he has to do is give that mudblood Granger a few pumps and he can pass any class he wants."

Everyone fell silent.

Snape just stood with his back turned, wondering if he should even act as though he heard it, but as always...

"Everyone GET BACK TO WORK!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was awoken by her alarm. It was 7:00 pm.

"Whoa! I couldn't of slept that long!"

But there was nothing wrong with her clock, and the sun outside her window was setting. She gathered a black pleated skirt; velvet crushed blue top, a blue bra and panties, and went to the shower. She stripped off her clothes and felt of the warm soothing water against her soft skin. She held up her arm and looked and the same wounds that marked the pain her father had caused. Still unknowing of the events that would soon occur. Hermione finished up and got dressed. She grabbed the potion and walked down to the dungeons, when she heard someone talking in Snape's office.

"Are you positive Severus?"

The voice was male.

"Yes." Snape said. "I believe so."

"Very well, inform me of any other information you gather."

Hermione saw the man walk out of the office and she hid behind the corner. When he got far enough, she ventured into Professor Snape's office.

"Professor Snape?"

"I am back here Miss Granger."

"Where?"

"Just follow the smell"

Hermione closed her eyes and smelled fresh lavender, and honey suckles. She followed the scent to a small hallway behind Snape's desk. It led her to a big door.

"Come inside."

She opened the door and Snape was in front of a glowing fire, staring into it. Hermione saw a desk with glass tubes and bottles on it, which were producing the sweet smell. Now that she was closer to it. It made her feel a bit drowsy. She looked back at Snape and he was now sitting on the same couch that they had earlier that morning, only it was now in this room.

"Please come and sit."

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My living quarters."

Hermione began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Oh."

"Did you take the potion I sent you?"

Hermione felt of her pocket. Could she actually trust Snape? She knew he was kind earlier, but why was he talking to that man?

"Yes." She lied through her teeth.

Snape obviously didn't believe her.

"Very well." Snape moved closer to Hermione. So close in fact that he was barely touching her ear with his lips.

"Uh... Professor? What are you doing?"

Snape softly bit her ear. Hermione jumped up.

"I see you didn't take the potion..."

"A good bloody damn thing I didn't, you might have had me laid straight from next week."

"Watch your tongue little girl!"

Snape stood up and towered over her.

"My intent was not to harm or take advantage you. My intent was to relax you, before I asked you a few questions."

He pulled Hermione gently towards him and back down on the couch. He felt of her pocket and took out the potion. She looked at him as he pulled out the cork.

"Drink."

He put it to her lips and she drunk it. It was cool, but had no taste. She felt a quick sense of calm and something else.

"Hermione, how exactly did your parents disappear?"

"Well a big group of death eaters came into my house one night..."

Hermione covered her mouth and looked at Severus in horror.

"You Bastard! That was a TRUTH potion!"

Hermione tried to run to the door, but Snape caught her by her shirt.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!"

Hermione kept struggling and she bit her tongue. Snape turned her around and saw blood dripping from her lips. He mumbled something and pushed his mouth to hers. He pushed in his delicate tongue and began sucking away the blood. Her tongue healed, but he still stood there kissing her. Exploring her mouth, he felt hot tears fall from her eyes. He broke the kiss and she flung her arms around his neck.

"I didn't want anyone to know that my parents were bad. I didn't want anyone to find out what they did to me, I didn't want to know why I saw the death eaters there... I also didn't want anyone to know who I saw."

"Who did you see?"

"I saw Lucius Malfoy at my house a lot. I didn't understand why he was around my father, being that my parents are muggle. Seeing my father leave willingly with the death eaters struck my curiosity more."

"Lucius?" Snape said in a questioning tone.

Hermione looked down at the floor.

"That night, I thought I dreamed. My father, and Lucius, in my room. My father held me down and Lucius... he..."

Her voice trailed off.

"Snape rubbed Hermione's back.

"It's ok... you can tell me."

"He started to touch me and pull off my clothes... my mum walked in and she just stood there. My father ran and jumped her, slamming the door to my room behind him."

Hermione looked into Severus's eyes.

"When Lucius started back... I thought he was..."

Hermione started to cry. Severus just held her."

_this will take some time_ he thought.

Please R & R

I'll have more when I can think of more scenes so I can make longer chapters.'

Becky


	9. It's all so Confusing

Disclaimer: Don't own it, J.K. Rowling does. But living in somewhere other than reality would be nice.

There will problaly be a few good emotional pieces in this chapter, and I write how I feel, being that i'm too upset to eat, sleep, or draw... I thought I might type the new chapter.

**Chapter 10**

**It's All So Confusing**

Hermione's fists clenched Severus's robes as she sobbed all her heartache into them.

"I thought Lucius was going to rape me..."

Severus just held her.

"He was called away though... he punched me really hard and I blacked out..."

"Hermione..." Severus looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"I only want the best for you..."

Hermione looked him puzzled.

"Yes... and?"

Severus got up and towered over her.

"I have taken the proper actions on this matter."

"What?"

Hermione jumped up and stared into his eyes, even though she was standing on the couch, it still didn't match his height.

"I sensed you outside when I was talking to that DEAWAWC official."

"? The who?"

"Department of Abused Witch and Wizard Children... I was talking to an official about what I saw inside your mind."

Hermione's face became red with fury.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Hermione jumped on Severus and punched him, and his lips began to bleed as they fell to the floor.

**"I WANTED EVERYTHING TO BE NORMAL! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG!_ I _DIDN'T WANT TO _BELIEVE_ IT! HOW COULD _YOU_ RUIN EVERYTHING!"**

Before Severus could answer Hermione had ran out the door.

Hermione ran outside to the lake and sat there.

"Now everyone's going to know" Hermione said through tears.

She looked at her reflection in the lake water and she could see a bit of her father. She beat her fists into the ground and the punched the water.

"YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS...? _FATHER?"_

There was a sudden rustle in the trees. Two tall figures ventured towards her, it had already become dark, and so Hermione couldn't make them out.

"Well I would assume you know why... _daughter_..."

Hermione began to run but she heard another voice call out from the shadows.

"Locomoter Mortis!"

Hermione fell to the ground unable to move her legs.

"We have you now_ Miss _Granger."

It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Please Read and Review

So sorry I had to make this chapter so short, but to make up for it I included a spell reference, in case anyone wants to know some of the spells used in the Harry Potter books. Some of these have there actual names, and others just state that such a spell can, or has been used in the stories.

**Spell book**

**Accio** – a summoning spell; with various amounts of power and skill, it can retrieve things from anywhere.

**Alohomora** – a spell used to open locks.

**Anti-cheating Spell** – this spell is cast on quills used for tests, to keep the students who are using them from cheating.

**Aparecium** – used to make invisible ink... visible.

**Apparate** – this spell makes the caster appear in the certain place. Leaving the place is Disapparating.

**Avada Kedavra** – one of the worst kinds of curses, this makes a blinding green light and gives the target instant death. Another of the Unforgiveable Curses. There are no discovered ways to block it.

**Avis** – causes a flock of bird to fly out of the end of the caster's wand.

B

**Bubble-Head Charm** – a charm used to surround the target's head with a bubble, which allows the target to breath underwater.

**Blue Fire** – a spell used to create a small, blue fire, capable of burning anywhere including under water.

C

**Cheering Charm** – a charm used to make people happy; in essence, "cheer you up"

**Confundus Charm** – a charm used to confuse people.

**Conjunctivitus Curse** – gives the target conjunctivitus (inflammation of the layer of the eye covering the white part of the eye).

**Crucio** – also known as the Cruciatus Curse, this curse is used to torture people by forcing them to experience the worst, most horrible kind of pain. When done repeatedly, it can drive people insane (as torturing tends to do). Another of the Unforgiveable Curses.

D

**Deletrius** – Gets rid of a prior incantato

**Densaugeo** – this curse will enlarge whatever it hits.

**Diffendo** – breaks things; is especially adept at splitting apart seams.

**Disapparate** – this spell makes the caster leave a certain place and appear in another. Appearing in the place is Apparating.

**Dissendium** – this spell was used by Harry to open up the hump of the one-eyed witch.

E

**Enervate** – revives a target who has been stupefied.

**Engorgio** – enlarges the entire target (opposite of reducio).

**Expecto Patronum** – A spell which creates a ghostly white creature known as a patronus which drives dementors away. It is usually made of happy thoughts. The happier the thoughts, the stronger the patronus.

**Expelliarmus** – a disarming spell, mostly used in duels. It sends the target backwards and forces whatever they're holding out of their hand, sending it straight to the caster.

F

**Ferula** – Makes an instant bandage or splint out of thin air

**Fidelius Charm** – an immensely complex spell, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul." The secret in question is concealed within a Secret-Keeper, and it is impossible to find, unless the Secret-Keeper tells someone.

**Finite Incantatem** – a spell used to end all other spells previously cast and still in effect.

**Furnunculus** – this curse creates boils on whatever person it hits.

H

**Homorphus Charm** – a charm used to force werewolves back into their human forms.

**Horn Tongue** – puts a horn on the target's tongue.

**Hover Charm** – just that; a charm used to make things float above the ground.

**Hurling Hex** – a hex cast on mobile devices (e.g. broomsticks, carpets) that throws its rider off.

I

**Impedimenta** – also known as the Impediment Jinx, this causes the target to slow down and freeze in their tracks for a few moments.

**Imperio** – also known as the Imperius curse, this curse allows the target's mind to be entirely controlled by the caster. Also one of the Unforgiveable Curses.

**Impervius** – a spell used to make something repel water.

**Incendio** – A spell to start a fire

**Instant Scalping** – scalps the target instantly.

J

**Jelly Legs Jinx** – this jinx causes the target's legs to become weaker, forcing them to, er... wobble instead of walk.

L

**Locomoter Mortis** – also known as the Leg Locker curse, this curse renders your legs immobile.

**Lumos** – a simple spell used to create a light at the tip of the caster's wand.

M

**Mobiliarbus** – a moving spell... used to move things.

**Mobilicorpus** – another moving spell, used to move people who have passed out.

**Morsmordre** – a spell taught only to Voldemort's Death Eaters; this sends the Dark Mark into the sky.

N

**Nox** – a spell used along with Lumos; Nox makes the light go out.

O

**Obliviate** – a spell used to wipe someone's memory.

**Orchideous** – causes a bouquet of flowers to blossom from the tip of the caster's wand.

P

**Pepper Breath** – makes the target's breath smell like pepper.

**Peskipiksi Pesternomi** – I'm not entirely sure, all I can think of is that it's a spell to round up pixies.

**Petrificus Totalus** – similar to the Leg Locker curse, only this curse petrifies the target's entire body.

**Point Me** – also known as the Four-Point spell, this forces the tip of the wand to point north.

**Priori Incantatem** – an immensely complex spell used to force a wand to "regurgitate" all spells previously cast.

**Prior Incantato** – Shows the last spell a wand has done.

Q

**Quietus** – a spell used to reduce the target's voice after using the Sonorus spell.

R

**Red Sparks** – a spell used to fire small red sparks in the air as a sign for help.

**Reducio** – makes the entire target smaller (opposite of Engorgio).

**Reducto** – also known as the Reductor curse, this blasts solid targets out of the way.

**Relashio** – Sends sparks – or boiling water if you're in a lake - at attacking grinylows

**Reparo** – Instantly repairs objects such as glass

**Rictusempra** – a tickling charm.

**Riddikulus** – a spell used to destroy a Boggart.

S

**Serpensortia** – This spell sends a serpent out of your wand.

**Shield Charm** – this charm casts a temporary, invisible wall around the caster, protecting them from minor curses.

**Sonorus** – a spell used to magnify the target's voice to a volume like a mega-phone (opposite of quietus).

**Stupefy** – a Stunning Spell, used to, uh... stun targets.

**Switching Spell** – switches the target with something of the caster's choice.

T

**Tarantallegra** – forces the target to dance

U

**Unforgiveable Curses** – there are three unforgiveable curses- Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio. Casting any of these spells even once will land the caster in Azkaban for life.

**Up!** – a simple summoning spell, used to call a broomstick into your hand.

W

**Waddiwasi** – a spell used to shoot chewed gum up someone's nose. (lol Sorry, I'm sure that's not it's only use, but that's what Lupin used it for...)

**Wingardium Leviosa** – a charm used to make things fly.


	10. Escape For Now

**Disclaimer: This is so irritating... I do not own Harry Potter**

I've had a very interesting week. I hope everyone liked the list of spells I included with the last chapter. I thought I would work on the story a bit. It's 5:07am right now, and I've slept all night so far. So I thought why not type the new chapter?

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ASSAULT**

**Chapter 11**

**Escape For Now **

Hermione looked in terror as Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of her as she lay on the ground struggling with the charm on her legs. Lucius bent down to Hermione and attempted to grab her.

"Don't touch me!"

She punched him and she tried to crawl away. She heard him shout a binding spell and she couldn't move her arms.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

Lucius pulled her back to him and touched her stomach. He smirked at her before he went lower to venture up her skirt.

"Time to finish what I started."

Lucius began to rub her slowly in between the legs.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed.

"Why?" Teased Lucius. "This _is_ what you wanted, your father assured me of that."

Lucius kissed her full on the lips.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius flew back towards the forest.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Hermione could move her legs and arms. She looked up to see that her rescuer was none other than Harry. He was holding his wand upright and in had a small, but strong light emanating from it.

"Are you ok Mione?"

Harry bent down to Hermione's side, and looked sincerely into her dark brown eyes. Hermione clutched onto Harry's long-sleeve black shirt he was wearing. He then pointed his wand at Lucius's bloody face.

"Don't come near her."

He chuckled.

"Fine Mr. Potter, you win... for now."

Harry saw another man which approached Lucius and they set off into the woods. Harry picked up Hermione and he ventured to the infirmary.


	11. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, I have my own characters, hehe...**

I haven't worked on this story in 5 or 6 months, this is my actual update in that time frame... sigh

Chapter 11

Explanations

Harry held Hermione close in his arms as he walked, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

Hermione mumbled, "I'll explain later, please lets just get somewhere safe..."

Harry reached the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey look abhorred, "My Goddess what happened to you child?"

Harry laid Hermione on the nearest bed and stalked out. Hermione rolled over and just stared. "What do I do?"

Hermione could hear Pomfrey rummaging through her cabinets in her office, and then she heard, what she didn't want to...

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape called in a furiating tone. "How can you possibly of thought about stalking outside this time of night!"

Hermione stared at him cold, "that's the thing _Professor_ I _didn't_ think... you upset me and I only thought about getting away..."

Harry walked in along with Dumbledore, "oh my..."

Hermione puts her arms around her self, in attempt to cover her bruises. She felt suddenly like she was skyclad.

Dumbledore just stared at her with his twinkling eyes, as though she knew he was in pain, to see her hurt, like he would

any student, he failed to show it this time. "Miss Granger." Snape sneered icily. "While you are at this school, you are

under the care of the Professors here, and I feel you should do such as to keep that in mind before you act." With that comment Snape walked straight out the door, and to the dungeons.

Hermione started to cry. She had no family, no one that understood, and no one she could talk to. And she wondered if she ever will. She never wished her life to turn out in such a horrific way.

When everyone left, she grabbed her wand and conjured up and sharp silver blade. She didn't exactly know how to fix her problems and she didn't know who could help her now. Her father knew where she was and nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted.

Hermione took the blade and sliced her arm, deep, deeper than any other time. That same warm liquid gushed soothingly from her veins. She was no longer in emotional pain. She could feel the pulsing of her arm, which was enough to make is go away.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, and her heart beat kept getting slower and slower, maybe by morning she would die. She liked that thought, no one else to bother her. Her father would finally move on and her soul would be at peace.

Sadly though, she awoke in the morning with her arm fully wrapped and her wand laid away from her bed. She tried to move but she was magically bound.

"What the fuck!"

She pulled at the binds and they tightened.

"You shouldn't result to such violent acts on your delicate body."

Hermione looked up to see Snape glaring at her.

"Why am I tied up? Let me go!"

"I don't think so my dear." Snape smirked. "Madam Pomfrey is currently out and I volunteered to look after you, and to my surprise, this morning I found your sheets stained red and Pomfrey no where in sight. So when I found the source of this madness. I took the proper actions to insure it would not occur again."

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO CONTROL MY BODY! LET ME GO!"

"I don't think that will be occurring anytime soon. Why don't you rest, after all, you have lost a lot of blood."

Hermione gave Snape an evil glare, which he swiftly returned. He then took a seat next to her bed and she slowly gave in and fell back asleep.

Hermione awoke by the sounds of yelling, which she found to be caused by none other than Molly Weasley, and Snape arguing about Hermione's well being.

"This child is unstable and in need of the proper authority figures that rest here at Hogwarts."

"No Severus, she needs a mother's care, and belongs in my arms at my home, so she may be safe, and unharmed by your reckless behavior!"

"Reckless? I'm not the one that went gallivanting out in the middle of the bloody fucking night while death eaters are running madly under a new ruler!"

"No, but you are the one that caused her the grief to do so, and for that proves that you are unworthy of caring for Hermione."

"I know the power of this new enemy and therefore am quite capable of caring for her, in a time of danger."

"Oh quite the contrary Severus..."

Professor Akari stepped into the room from the doorway.

"I believe that I am the one that knows the true power of our new enemy, as you may recall I am the one that arrived on Hogwarts doorsteps nearly dead from an attack from "him" and might I say Voldermort could never compare to "his" power…"

Severus stared blankly at Professor Akari.

"Furthermore I feel that it is quite alright for Hermione to spend time with Mrs. Weasley, as it is now clear that the enemy can penetrate the barriers around Hogwarts grounds. I shall request that aurors standby at the Weasley's home until the safe return of Miss Granger."

Severus smirked and stalked towards the doorway.

"Oh and Severus, do not undermine my authority, after all, I was the reason you escaped from your last run in with the enemy, am I correct?"

Severus said nothing her just wisped away into the corridor and towards the dungeons to his domain.

Professor Akari turned to Hermione.

"Well my dear, you best be getting ready while that old bat is down there hovering over his chambers. He might try and protest your departure."

Hermione smiled and with a wave of her wand her things appeared out of thin air, along with a house elf to carry them for her.

"Well," smiled Mrs. Weasley, "Off we go now."

Hermione walked along Mrs. Weasley and into a carriage outside the castle doors that would take them to Hogsmeade so they could board the train to the muggle world. Hermione looked solemnly out the glass window of the train. She saw within the distance, eyes, eyes that sought her for who she was, and who she would never see until her next encounter with her father.

Please read and review.

Kairi


	12. Now where do we go?

**Disclaimer: I hate these about as much as everyone else… but it must be done coughs I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you and good night.**

**Author's notes: He he, well it seems I am able to update my story once again, and I have been through complete hell… which is great fuel for this story. I have been terribly sick, and broken here lately, and "now, (like my chapter title) where do we go?"**

Now where do we go?

Chapter 12

Hermione walked into the burrow as she had many times before. She noticed that not much had changed. Although, why would anything?

Hermione walked upstairs and plopped down onto the bed that she slept on during the summer there. Things were starting to look up at least, or so Hermione believed.

She hoped no one would find her here.

She stroked the bandages that covered her arm.

Why did she feel as though everything was falling apart? Why did everyone betray her? Why did she betray herself?

Hermione knew that no one would be able to understand this, not even herself. These questions lingered in her mind as she got unpacked. Then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Hermione, dear?"

Hermione walked over to open the door.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I feel alright for now."

"Alright then dear, dinner will be ready in a few hours, if you have an appetite come downstairs and eat with Arthur and me."

"Okay."

Molly walked off, and Hermione returned to her unpacking. She looked at this moving photograph of her mom and wondered, 'what went wrong with everything?'

Although, this question in her thought process was soon interrupted by an owl flying into her bedroom. Hermione jumped from the landing crash of the bird into the lamp. It dropped a fairly small, rolled up piece of parchment, and flew out of the window.

Hermione picked up the scroll, and studied it. She unrolled it to find it was a letter written in a red substance.

"BLOOD!"

Hermione ran from the room screaming, and about half way down the stairs, she bumped into the most unexpected person.

"Ms. Granger, what the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

Hermione gasped for breath, "Bl-l-o-ooo-d… le-le-le-tttt-ter-er…!"

Snape walked briskly into the room, that seemed to of held the source of Hermione's disturbed ness. On the floor laid a parchment dripping with blood. Snape picked it up and read it.

_You can't escape me you silly child. You should have known by now that you are all mine. I rightfully made you with my seed, and therefore I own you. You will do best to never disobey my orders again. My dear "friends" and I will finish what we started. You won't have innocent blood for long, my sweet Hermione. _

Hermione looked at Snape while shaking.

"I didn't read it… I just saw blood and ran out of the room, for fear of who it could be from."

"Well, Ms. Granger it seems that you are neither safe here, or at Hogwarts. Many Aurors have already arrived, as well as us few from the order. We will figure out what to make of this situation."

"Thank you, professor."

Hermione hugged Snape without much thought and then ran downstairs.

'_What is this really about?'_

Snape stood there a little in shock from the hug, and from the current situation.

'_What kind of parent was Hermione living with all these years?'_

Even though this seemed like a question he could answer alone, he knew that if what he had done at Hogwarts had upset Hermione to the point of running out in extreme danger, there's no telling what she would do when she realized what they were planning to do now that the situation has escalated.

Snape walked downstairs to see Tonks just arriving and Lupin sitting in a chair at the table as Hermione began to eat some porridge.

"When will the rest of the Order arrive?" Snape said quickly as he swept past the table and towards the front door.

"Any minute Severus, please have a seat and relax you look much too tense." Molly said sweetly.

Hermione watched as a few people she didn't quite know walked inside the burrow. The whole place was in uproar from the voices of all the bodies in the room. Hermione heard a loud whistle come from Lupin and then everyone settled down around the table. Snape then proceeded to start the topic of discussion.

"It has come to my attention, that Ms. Hermione Granger's safety has been abruptly shattered, from the recent events of our new enemy, now why she has been targeted I do not know, but I do request that she be watched closely so that another Hogwarts attack will not be repeated."

"Wait! New enemy! My father has nothing to do with that!"

Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Her father may very well be a follower of our new enemy. All precautions must be taken."

Snape sat down in an armchair that rested near the fireplace. The Order members began chatting amongst themselves, and Hermione walked over next to Snape.

"I don't want anything to change in my life Professor; I want to continue to have everyone think that everything is ok, because everything is."

Snape looked at Hermione as she held her head down in hopes he wouldn't see the tear fall softly down her rosy cheek. Snape then grabbed the poor girl as she began to sob loudly into his chest.

"Everything is going to be ok right? He's not going to hurt me again right? No one's going to hurt me again right? Please say something!"

Snape just 'Shhh' Hermione, trying to calm her he knew what he saw and the sad thing was he couldn't reassure her of the things she asked. He didn't even know what to reassure himself of. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, till Molly sent Hermione up to her room, and Snape had to leave and return to the school for classes the next day. Hermione laid peacefully in her bed, knowing that auroras and a few members from the Order were standing watch to make sure no one unknown approached, nor any unexpected mail arrived. But was this something that they could handle? Or was this something Hermione had to do all alone?

Please R & R

Kairi


End file.
